neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ruins of Eldergrin
I kinda hope I'm counting wrong on this, but I went through the Throne of Discord summaries and counted timing. We lost almost an entire month in the Ruins if my calculations are correct, unless there's some three and a half week timeskip I'm missing. This is way outside the bounds of a few miscalculations -- you could add a few entire days in here and we'd still have lost time. I'm making the assumption that the space between times when we rested is roughly a day's worth or a night's worth of time, which is always a risky assumption when adventuring. However, if we spent less than that adventuring between nights, we'd have been there for an even shorter time. I believe humans standardize to a 25-hour clock without the sun, and I'm guessing half-elves, dead guys, dwarves, and mindflayers do roughly the same, so even if our days were a bit longer ... nothing is enough to explain the gap. Our days can't have been a kajillion hours long because I don't recall any of us ever having any issues with fatigue, which some of us probably would have (we'd at least have been rolling saves against it), and Ethan needs to have his special focus or he starts falling apart, which we'd definitely have noticed. See if this makes sense to you guys: *Reach there night of 29 Oct, sleep there *Throwdown on the 30th, bloodmote fight, shopping, chess puzzle *Enter the Ruins proper on the night of the 30th *Rest the rest of the night of the 30th while waiting for the water to recede *Despair stone puzzle and tapestry on the 31st, go back to the chess puzzle, try to rest for the rest of the day, Goneril army approaches *Sudden early nightfall means we reenter the ruins on the afternoon/evening of the 31st *Beholder puzzle probably during the night of the 31st, meaning we rest during the day of 1 Nov *This puts the dargon battle the night of 1 Nov *Rest during the day of 2 Nov, Kruglor and Ashra take out the ettin that night and Ethan gets Xenteroth's staff *Meeting with the demilich/Frozen Fate battle would be the night of 2 Nov *Then we get the call from Vishnu saying Malvont is free and we need to survive for 12 hours; for us this is 2 or 3 Nov, but Malvont was freed on 1 Dec and Vishnu had been trying to call us for a while. *So we get rescued 12 hours later probably during the day of 3 Nov or 4 Nov at most. It's actually early December. Chimegumi 01:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it took us more like a week to do our shopping, since we apparently hiked all the way back to Wilderfey Wild? Except we didn't and it was somewhere closer? Wilderfey Wild was not that close. It took us two weeks to get there. I remember that. Even with the improved weather, that was just...far. Whatever place we went to must have been some offshoot of WW. But even then, that's a lot of time... Deadelfwalking 01:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we did go two weeks each way the time would match up, I guess. I was kind of out of it that session since it was my first ever and I was still getting used to everything. I didn't remember it taking that long, though. I thought we were just going to a random small place ... though we did shell out a couple of thousand GP and get a Cure Moderate wand, so maybe it had to have been WW to have that available... Chimegumi 01:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we did, either. There was a temple in the town that we went to that had a mirror that was part of the puzzle. You couldn't see the Ruins from WW that we noticed. I don't think we went all the way back there, either, because we were kind of um unwelcome after that whole uh thing with the mooks and the yeah. Deadelfwalking 02:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought the temple with the mirror was the same temple of Corellon Larethian where Shiolay went to borrow the scrying equipment. If it's in the trees, I guess it might be more visible than normal, but that seems weird. If nothing else, we did need that wand to have any source of healing at all (since Fauxdin hadn't turned up yet, the only access to positive energy at all was a Cure Minor wand that I think I had) but I'd think it would have been a bigger deal if we spent an entire month walking in creepy forest and went back to a place where they weren't that happy with us, even if it was to drop a lot of money into the local economy and disappear again. Chimegumi 02:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ...I'm willing to blame Olidammara if you are. ¬¬ Deadelfwalking 02:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Either we lost a month or we went on a pointless hiking trip without noticing. Either way, it was totally Olidamarra's fault. Chimegumi 02:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) To clarify, in my memory (and considering how the local economy seems to work) I believe we actually did spend two two-week segments walking back into WW, getting adventure gear, and getting back out there. This also gave time for the bodies to disappear. Eonrpg 19:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) In which case it does line up. Our sense of day/night etc. still got fucked to hell and I would not be surprised if a day or two vanished in there, but we're no longer missing a month. Chimegumi 20:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC)